Live Without You
by Mi-chan.HxS
Summary: “A falta que sentia não passava, se assemelhando a um corte profundo que jamais atingia sua cicatrização completa. Mesmo quando havia uma ligeira melhora, algo acontecia para que a ferida reabrisse, ainda mais dolorida.”[Slash Oneshot POV Sirius&Remus]


**Avisos:** _Harry Potter não me pretence, apenas pego os personagens emprestado periodicamente. Todos os direitos a J.K.Rowling, Schoolastic, Bloomsburry, Warner Bros, Rocco, enfim todos que possuem os direitos pela obra._

_Fic um tanto angst, sem um encaixe perfeito na trama original. Se passa um pouco depois dos acontecimentos em Half-blood Prince e antes de Deathly Hallows._

_Esta fic contem slash (como todas minhas fics anteriores). Slash, para quem ainda não sabe, é o seguinte: imagine dois caras, um quarto sem mais ninguém além deles e sacanagem pelo resto da noite. Isso é slash xDD (Okay, não sou a mais indicada para explicar o que é...). Se você não gosta, é contra sua religião, seus pais não permitem, se sente ofendido, melhor não prosseguir. Faça o seguinte: aperte "alt + f4", diga "-Bye, bye Mi-chan" e juro que não ficarei chateada, nem pedirei para o Voldy (aka Voldemort) te atacar enquanto estiver dormindo._

_Aos que gostam, boa leitura._

**

* * *

**

**Live Without You**

**Por:/**_Mi-chan/_

**Resumo:** _"A falta que sentia não passava, assemelhando-se a um corte profundo que jamais atingia sua cicatrização completa. Mesmo quando havia uma ligeira melhora, algo acontecia para que a ferida reabrisse, ainda mais dolorida."(Angst Romance Slash Oneshot Sirius&Remus POV)_

Acordo assustado, minha respiração rasa, batimentos cardíacos acelerados. Olhei ao redor, apenas a escuridão era minha companheira. Não havia ninguém ali, principalmente quem eu _desejava_ que estivesse. Levei a mão a meus cabelos e suspirei, a familiar sensação de nostalgia e solidão a tomar lugar com rapidez em minha alma. Já fazia tanto tempo... e mesmo assim não conseguia me acostumar. A falta que sentia não passava, assemelhando-se a um corte profundo que jamais atingia sua cicatrização completa. Mesmo quando havia uma ligeira melhora, algo acontecia para que a ferida reabrisse, ainda mais dolorida.

Ajeitei-me sob as cobertas, embora soubesse que não tornaria a pegar no sono. Há muitas e muitas noites não era capaz de ter um sono tranqüilo. Sonhos ruins e lembranças não permitiam que minha mente descansasse. Certas lembranças repetiam-se diversas vezes numa mesma noite, e sempre as que me traziam mais angústia. Meu corpo sentia falta do seu calor em nosso leito; nem mesmo as grossas cobertas amainavam o frio que sentia por não te ter colado a mim.

Por vezes ouço sua risada a ecoar pelas paredes, como ecos de um passado feliz, mas sei que não passa de ilusão. Vejo a estrela que leva seu nome e oro para que o dia tarde a chegar, assim poderia admirá-la por mais tempo. Nem mesmo a lua cheia causa-me tamanho pesar quanto o fato de não poder te ver, não te ouvir mais sussurrando em meus ouvidos que estava tudo bem, que nunca mais me deixaria e que, apesar de tantas pessoas se oporem a nós, poderíamos viver juntos, como, em nosso íntimo, sempre desejamos.

Lembranças de tudo que vivemos e até do que deixamos de viver, por conta de tantos mal-entendidos e tantas desventuras, me torturam. Observo Harry crescer, tornar-se homem, tão parecido com nosso caro James, e penso que deveria ser _você_ a observá-lo, não eu. Sempre soube o quanto desejava acompanhar o crescimento dele, instruí-lo e ampará-lo. Lembro-me perfeitamente de sua frustração por não ser capaz de fazer mais por ele, devido à condição à qual se encontrava. E sei o quanto Harry afeiçoara-se a você e também o quanto se preocupava com seu bem-estar. Desconfio que, mesmo depois de tudo, ele se sinta culpado pelo ocorrido, mas tenho plena certeza de que você jamais o culparia, assim como eu também não o culpo.

Sinto meus olhos pesados de sono porém, mesmo se os fechasse, minha mente não teria paz. Olho pela janela e vejo a lua crescente a brilhar amarelada no céu, milhares de estrelas a acompanharem-na. Afasto as cobertas, caminho em direção a escrivaninha. Pego a pena e começo a escrever essas confusas linhas, movido apenas pela necessidade de externar a profusão de pensamentos que me atordoam. Sei que é estranho dirigir-lhe palavras as quais você jamais lerá, mas necessito escrever-lhe. É meu bálsamo. Ao escrever sobre tudo que nos ocorreu me esqueço da dor e de tudo ao meu redor. Nunca achei sensato utilizar escapismo para me sentir melhor perante determinado problema, porém não há como evitar.

Neste exato instante recordo de tudo que passamos, como um filme a passar em absurda velocidade diante de meus olhos. Nossos momentos felizes, quando sequer desconfiávamos de qualquer sentimento que nos unisse além da amizade; nossas discussões, que geralmente terminavam em gemidos de êxtase e marcas por todo meu corpo; o longo período em que vivemos separados, por conta de desconfianças que se provaram inverdades; o reencontro inesperado; o tempo em que tentamos reconstruir nossas vidas, na tola inocência de quem não sabe que o tempo jamais volta e que, mesmo se voltasse, a probabilidade de se fazer tudo errado novamente é absurdamente alta; o fim, quando um ato impulsivo tirou-o de meus braços novamente, dessa vez sem direito a recomeço.

Chega a ser irônico o fato de que relatar todas minhas lembranças nesta folha de pergaminho não me causa dor, nem alívio. Causa-me apenas a sensação de tempos vividos noutra vida, provavelmente melhor do que a que vivo agora, sempre entre a linha da realidade e da ilusão. Uma existência incompleta. Uma vida sem você.

Todos têm se mostrado muito preocupados comigo depois de tudo. Provavelmente acreditam que, após ter perdido James, Lily, você e, mais recentemente, Dumbledore, minha sanidade deva ser examinada a olhos atentos. Talvez devesse, embora me ache plenamente senhor de meus atos. Não é isso que me incomoda. Apenas sinto-me desconfortável quando recebo olhares pesarosos em minha direção. Não quero que sintam pena de mim e não desejo causar preocupação a ninguém. Mesmo quando sorrio, dizendo sem palavras que está tudo bem, noto seus olhares de descrença a responderem que é impossível que eu esteja bem. _Nem eu_ acredito em meu sorriso gentil, um sorriso formal, sem qualquer tipo de emoção.

Talvez por isso minhas visitas aos Weasley e demais membros da Ordem da Fênix venham se tornando cada vez mais raras. Até mesmo Harry tenho visto com pouca freqüência. Aprecio sua companhia, é um dos poucos que não me olham em ar condescendente e sempre procura falar o mínimo sobre você, como se também quisesse evitar reabrir suas feridas; porém ele tem sua própria vida, seus próprios problemas e missões a lidar, e não tenho direito de incomodá-lo com minha presença constante.

De vez em quando, após longos períodos sem que eu dê notícias, alguém aparece para me fazer uma visita. Molly por diversas vezes gastou tardes inteiras pondo minhas coisas em ordem; sempre fui desorganizado no quesito arrumação doméstica, fato que só fui descobrir após sair de Hogwarts. Defeito que, de acordo com suas palavras, eram _"um charme a mais"_. Confesso que nunca compreendi com exatidão o que isso significava. Voltando ao assunto, imagino que não queiram me deixar só por muito tempo. Talvez por medo que eu venha a sentir vontade de me juntar a meus melhores amigos antes do tempo. Creio que, há alguns dias atrás, Tonks me confidenciou esse receio.

Sim, ela também tem surgido por aqui com freqüência. De acordo com ela, estamos namorando, embora eu não saiba mais o que venha a ser um "namoro". Apenas deixo que ela me faça companhia, que segure minha mão, até me beije de vez em quando. Sinto-me menos agitado em sua companhia; fora isso, mais nada. Tentei fazê-la voltar atrás inúmeras vezes, já que nunca serei capaz de retribuir o que ela sente por mim, mas ela herdou o sangue dos Black no quesito teimosia. E eu, me permito ficar perto dela, apenas para não deixá-la infeliz. Para que eu deixe de ter mais _nenhum_ motivo para seguir em frente.

Por vezes lembro-me de algo que você me disse, pouco mais de um mês antes _daquilo_ acontecer. _"––Ela gosta de você, Aluado. Acho que você é o único que ainda não percebeu isso"_. Seu ar era tão sério, poderia dizer até indignado, e eu me recusei a acreditar. Fora você, jamais imaginei que qualquer outro ser pudesse ser louco o suficiente para se interessar por alguém problemático como eu. Agora, toda vez que imagino a reação que você teria ao saber que estou junto dela –sem qualquer traço de sentimento além de um carinho quase paterno– começo a rir sozinho, apenas as paredes frias a ouvirem meu riso seco e fugaz.

Apenas para você saber: me casarei com ela amanhã. Todos estão muito felizes com a novidade, a própria então está radiante. Tanto que seus cabelos andam com um brilho ofuscante, capaz de deixar qualquer desavisado cego. Já eu... não sei o que sentir. _Nem sei mais se tenho a capacidade de sentir alguma coisa_. Por muitas vezes desejo voltar atrás, e acho que será assim pelo resto de meus dias, mas necessito me apegar a esse fiapo de esperança, mesmo que seja para me arrepender amargamente depois.

Sei que você reprovaria minhas ações. Apesar de sua fama nos tempos da escola, você sempre acreditou que amor verdadeiro era apenas uma vez na vida, por isso mesmo você não se deixava prender. _Por medo_.

"––_Qualquer relacionamento sem amor é uma perda de tempo."_ –confidenciou-me você uma vez, há anos atrás. À época você se referia a injustiça que cometeram com sua prima Andrômeda, retirando-a da família por ter se apaixonado por um nascido trouxa. Mas sei que essa era uma de suas filosofias de vida, às quais tão poucos eram capazes de compreender plenamente.

Contudo, nada disso estaria acontecendo se _você_ não tivesse quebrado sua promessa e me deixado. Você não o fez de propósito, embora soubesse dos riscos, mas você sempre soube, melhor do que ninguém, que eu não sou capaz de viver sozinho. Desde pequeno, apesar de todo preconceito do restante do mundo, fui acostumado a contar com as pessoas que me eram mais caras. Tentei mudar isso quando fui pra Hogwarts, entretanto vocês apareceram e fizeram com que toda força que reuni para ser capaz de me sustentar sozinho ruísse. Não importa o quão introspectivo eu fosse, nunca fui capaz de seguir sem alguma espécie de resguardo, sem alguém com quem pudesse contar, caso alguma hora eu hesitasse em seguir adiante. _Você_ também tem sua parcela de culpa nisso. Mimou-me, me fez acreditar que você jamais me faltaria, que você talvez pudesse driblar a tudo, inclusive a morte.

Seguirei em frente. Casarei-me. Não tenho mais nada a perder. Não há mais nada a ser feito. Nós, membros restantes da Ordem da Fênix, faremos o possível para combater os Comensais da Morte e outros servos de Voldemort e auxiliaremos Harry no que for de nosso alcance para que ele o derrote. O que virá depois, caso venha a sobreviver para vê-lo? Não me importa. Não desejo saber. E é melhor assim.

Gostaria de dizer uma última coisa, antes de finalizar este estranho relato; talvez a única coisa a qual eu _realmente _desejava lhe dizer uma última vez:

_Eu sinto sua falta, Sirius Alphard Black_._ Sinto muito sua falta_.

_Remus John Lupin_

**Fim **

**

* * *

Comentários da autora:** _Fic angst, iniciada dia 06/06 no caderno e concluída agora, 29/08 no pc. Não sei exatamente o que me moveu a escrever essa fic. Não estou lembrada... Talvez tenha lido algo sobre o filme ou qualquer coisa relativa ao último livro e senti uma mórbida vontade de escrever esse POV curtinho e meio mal encaixado no universo temporal da trama. Vai saber..._

_Sou meio ruinzinha com angsts, então nem sei se ficou bom, mas eu gostei de escrever. Por diversas vezes eu senti vontade de matar a J.K por ter matado o Sirius e (Spoiler Moment) tê-lo feito casar com a Tonks.(Fim do spoiler moment) Outras vezes eu sentia um desejo incontrolável de pegar o lobinho e embalá-lo como uma criança, fazendo-o esquecer de tudo._

_Talvez a personalidade dele não esteja condizente à que vocês estão acostumados, mas eu o imagino muito fragilizado com a perda de Sirius (e também de Dumbledore, a quem tinha uma espécie de amor filial), por isso seu tom meio trágico. Além disso sempre imaginei o Remus como uma pessoa que evita ao máximo expor seus sentimentos, mas que por dentro é bastante frágil (por conta de tudo que sofreu, desde pequeno, afinal não existe trauma que não deixe seqüelas). Well, não sei se consegui explicar direito meu ponto de vista, por isso acho melhor parar antes que me atrapalhe ainda mais xP._

_Agradeço sempre a todos que acompanham minhas insanas aventuras e comentam sobre suas impressões, sejam boas ou ruins (sim, infelizmente, não é apenas de elogios que se vive)._

_Dedico essa fic a minha maninha Maru-chan, que ficou com tanta dó do Remmy que quase chorou (sorry por fazer nosso lobinho sofrer, mas foi a J.K quem começou...¬¬") e a minha Sonserina preferida: Jeh. Obrigada pelos milhões de elogios na "In the Moonlight". Fiquei suuper sem-graça, mas muuuito feliz x33 Foi a primeira vez que alguém elogiou minha fic fora da net (além da maninha Maru) ._

_Beijos a todos que lerem esta fic e espero voltar em breve com ainda mais insanidades!! xDD _

_See you soon!!_

_o/_

_/Mi-chan/_


End file.
